moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darnassian (Language)
Darnassian is the primary language of the Night Elves in Azeroth. Darnassian primer (official translations) Here are a few common Darnassian phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: * An'da! '''= Papa! (A nick name for a father.) * '''Min'da = Mama * Alor'el = Lover's Leaf * Ande'thoras-ethil = May your troubles be diminished (A farewell.) * Anu'dorini talah! = For the nature's survival! * Andu-falah-dor! = Let balance be restored! (A war cry.) * Ash Karath! = Do it! * Bandu Thoribas! '''= Prepare to fight! (A challenge to an enemy.) * '''Ellemayne = Reaver * Elune-Adore = Elune be with you (A greeting.) * Fandu-dath-belore? = Who goes there? * Ishnu-alah = Good fortune to you (A greeting.) * Ishnu-dal-dieb = Good fortune to your family (A greeting.) * Jai'alator = Noble blade of Elune * Shalla'tor = Shadow Render * Shan'do = Honored Teacher (A title and term of respect.) * Thero'shan = Honored student (A title and term of respect.) * Tor ilisar'thera'nal! = Let our enemies beware! (A war cry.) * Ru shallora enudoril = I anoint these caretakers of the wild (Said by the voice of Elune) * Shaha Lor'ma = Thank you * Shal'nar = Aunt * Anta'nar = Uncle * Kaldorei = "children of the stars, "people of the stars". (Starborne, night elves). * Nordrassil = crown of the heavens * Quel'dorei = children of noble birth ("Highborne", "High-borne", "high elves"). * Sunstrider = he who walks the day * Teldrassil '= crown of the earth * 'Sin'dorei = children of the blood * Xaxas = A short title with many meanings, all dire. "Chaos, "fury", "The embodiment of elemental rage, such as found in erupting volcanoes or shattering earthquakes", "elemental fury", "catastrophe". Often used to refer to the black dragon Aspect Deathwing. * Zin-Azshari = The glory of Azshara. Word Roots By comparing similar words of known meaning, the following could be roots of words or words themselves. * "Adore" = "Be with you" (from Elune-Adore) * "Ishnu" = "Good fortune" (from Ishnu'alah and Ishnu-dal-dieb) * "Dorei" = "Children" / "People" (from Kaldorei and Quel'dorei * "Kal" = "Stars" (from Kaldorei) * "Quel" = "Noble" (from Quel'dorei) * "Drassil" = "Crown" (from Nordrassil and Teldrassil) * "Nor" = "Heavens" (from Nordrassil) * "Tel" = "Earth" (from Teldrassil) * "Shan" = "Honored" (from Shan'do and Thero'shan) * "Do" = "Teacher" (from Shan'do) * "Thero" = "Student" (from Thero'shan) * "Zin" = "Glory" (from Zin-Azshari) Names from lore *Male: Desdel, Kur'talos, Illidan, Malfurion. *Female: Azshara, Maiev, Shandris, Tyrande. *Family: Feathermoon, Shadowsong, Stormrage, Whisperwind. Non-translated Darnassian words or phrases * Al'ameth - A lake in southeastern Teldrassil. * Aldrassil - An inhabited tree in northeastern Teldrassil. * Allaminar! - Word of magic that creates a illumination spell, which causes a bright light. * Ameth'Aran - Former night elven city in Darkshore. * Anu'dorini Talah, Ru shallora enudoril - said by the Voice of Elune and by Malfurion Stormrage. * Ara-Hinam - A night elven village, long since destroyed. * Arauk-Nashal - A location on the Broken Isles. * Arlithrien - Pools in southwestern Teldrassil. * Astranaar - Night elven town in Ashenvale. * Bashal'Aran - Former night elven city in Darkshore. * Ban'ethil - A barrow den in central Teldrassil. * Constellas - A former night elven settlement in Felwood. * Darnassus - The current capital of the night elves. * Dolanaar - Night elven town in central Teldrassil. * Dor'Danil - Barrow den in eastern Ashenvale. * Eldara - Tower in northeastern Azshara. * Eldarath - A ruined city in Azshara. * Eldre'Thalas - Dire Maul. * Elune'ara - A lake in Moonglade. * Enu thora'serador - Said by a priestess of Elune during Guardians of the Altar. * Ethel Rethor - A tower in western Desolace. * Falathim - Lake in western Ashenvale. * Falfarren - River in central Ashenvale. * Feralas - Lush jungle in southwestern Kalimdor. * Hyjal - Historical mountain in northern Kalimdor. * Isildien - Night elf ruins in southern Feralas. * Izal-Shurah - A great highborne library in the city of Suramar. * Jademir - A lake in northern Feralas. * Kalidar - Alleged former name of island currently known as Teldrassil. * Keermissar! - Word of magic that causes three whirling magic stars to flash forth and strike an enemy. * Kel'Theril - Former night elven city in Winterspring. * Lariss - A pavilion in northeastern Feralas. * Loreth'Aran - A night elven ruin on Bloodmyst Isle. * Mathystra - Former night elven city in Darkshore. * Mennar - Lake in southern Azshara. * Mazthoril - A cave in Winterspring. * Morlos'Aran - A former night elven city in Felwood. * Mystral - Lake in southern Ashenvale. * Oneiros - Night elven ruins in northern Feralas. * Ordil'Aran - Former night elven city in Ashenvale. * Rut'theran - A village in southern Teldrassil. * Sar'theris - A beach on the coast of Desolace. * Sardor - Island off the Feralas coast. * Satyrnaar - A satyr town in eastern Ashenvale. * Shal myrinan ishnu daldorah - An incantation used by Celebras to assemble the Scepter of Celebras. * Solarsal - Night elven ruins in Feralas. * Suramar - A former night elven city, recently rediscovered. * Sylvanaar - A night elven town in Blade's Edge Mountains. * Talrendis - A night elven camp in southwestern Azshara. * Tethris Aran - A former night elven city in northern Desolace. * Thalanaar - Night elven settlement in eastern Feralas. (High well?) * Vordrassil - Failed World Tree in the Grizzly Hills of Northrend. * Zin-Malor - Temple in Eldarath. Possibly meaning Glory of Malor, Malor being a god/goddess or loa most likely or possibly an altered form of the name "Malorne." *'Zin-al-Elune' - In "Balancing the Scales". Possibly Glory of Elune, though "al" is unknown as it does not fit other Zin- words. * Category:Languages Category:Night Elf Category:Documents